What Would Happen
by PheonixFeather13
Summary: What would happen if a seemingly normal girl went into Harry Potter Land Follow Fayette Maken through love magic and crazy times!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me sadly; if it did I would be much, much more rich

(A/N): This is my first Harry Potter Story im truly sorry if you don't like it yet at the same time I don't care :D I love Humorous Stories so it hopefully will be funny so hope u have fun!

Harry Potter, the biggest craze since well sliced bread, and I was obsessed with it. I had all the books, posters You Name it I had it. I always believed it was true, I was about 13 when I was full fledged into it and I would hope that I would get a letter from Hogwarts I never did.

I finally gave up for a while then I met fan fiction and I was obsessed again I read all the stories I could but my mom called it trash and thought magic was evil so I read after she went to bed or went out.

One day I woke up and had a weird feeling that something big was going to happen this is the way it went:

"Fay wake up" said and annoying voice "never, go away" I said "Fay don't make me pour water on your head" said Mary with her hands on her hips "humph, fine you win im up" I replied grumpily "what is it" I said with annoyance in my voice "Good morning" Mary said with mischief in her eyes "mmkkk, you have 5 seconds to run really fast and get away" I said with anger in my voice "Fay!"

I ran after my little sister, I ran down the stairs then into the kitchen and then mom found us. "FAYETTE MEILIA MAKEN! YOU STOP THAT RUNNING IN MY HOUSE!" yelled mom "oh snap she said my whole name" I whispered to my sister "sorry" she said

"You know better then that Fayette, walk the dogs today while Mary and I go to the store." She said " fine, whatever" I said uninterested "and don't use that ugly word in my house" She said like she had millions of times "ok" I said with the same tone as whatever

I ran upstairs to get dressed I put on my favorite black skirt its all a-symecrical and a bright blue babydoll top. I put my brown hair in to down pigtails and looked into the mirror, some people mistake me for pretty when people say I am I just give them my "your insane like a clown" look . people mistake my for pretty because of my eyes they are blue but are really really bright and I guess I am fit looking I suppose if I didn't have these stupid eyes I would be average.

_Walking the dogs was an idiotic chore they are outside all the time and run around they don't need to be walked all the time_ I thought. I always used the time walking the dogs to my advantage for thinking and so I could be by the creek that's beside our house I sat down and tied the dogs leash's to a tree I grabbed some rocks and started tossing them in the creek

"stupid mother im not 5 anymore and not everything I do is trash" I muttered to myself I sat there for a while tossing rocks in until the dogs started barking, you see im a bit paranoid and I carry a cell phone with me when I walk and im looking around all the time, but since I was mad I wasn't paying attention

I looked around and saw a person in black coming up to me so I grabbed the dogs and started walking really fast towards the house then I saw the figure fall and grab there stomach so I stopped walking but I didn't go towards them what if it was a trap? Then I saw it Blood so I tied the dogs to a another tree and ran up to the figure it was a man well more like a boy and was about my age

"Are you ok?" I asked the figure which really was a stupid question if you think about it "no" was all he said "god your losing a lot of blood" I said then I took off my tee-shirt (I had an under shirt on you naughty people!) And tried to move his hand "you have to move your hand if im gonna keep your blood in" I said and then he passed out "oh god this is not what I need right now"

I moved his hand and pressed the shirt on him then called 911 when the ambulance came they told me to run to the house and put my dogs away and they will meet me there so I ran as fast as I could which is quite fast because im on track and tossed the dogs in and ran back they had just finished putting him in and I jumped in the van

I woke up to a big smelly room with some people in it and everything was white _'oh shit im dead' _yeah I know that was my first thought then I saw the big sign right in front of me **EMERGENCY WAITING ROOM **'_god why am I here?' _then I remembered the guy that was bleeding and I looked down at my watch and saw it was 12: 27! '_Oh crap moms gonna kill me!' _I grabbed my cell and dialed my house number then my mom ran into the Emergency room door looking more scared then ive ever seen her

"I'm looking for my daughter her name is Fayette Maken" she said really quickly "mom im fine im right here" I said she ran over to me and squeezed me so tight I could breath and she didn't seem like she was letting go soon " mom…..cant…. breath.. Too… tight…" I said she let go "DO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO COME HOME AND FIND OUT THAT YOUR DUAGHTER IS AT THE HOSPITAL!" she yelled "no" I mumbled "just thank god your ok!" she said and hugged me again "why are you here anyway" she asked

So I told her the story "let's be thankful you got there in time" she said just then a doctor came out and walked towards us "Miss Fayette? Then boy you saved is awake and ready for a visitor" he said "oh umm alright I guess" I said "I'll be right back mom" I said and walked with the man through the swinging doors and past small rooms with other patients we finally came to room 115 and I walked in.

he was laying down with a bandage across his stomach he had dark hair almost black and it was all over the place he looked pretty tall and he had wire rimmed glass's and extremely green eyes '_this seems a little familiar' _he saw me come in and sat up "well hello" he said in a deep voice "Uhh hi" I said lamely "are you the one who saved me?" he asked "oh well it wasn't all that I just stopped the blood that all the doctors did the most of it" I said "oh well my name is Ha…. I mean ummm John" he said "hi John my name is Fayette but please just call me Fay" I said then his eyes widened "Fayette?" he asked with shock in his voice "umm ya Fayette Meilia Maken" I replied he scratched his fore head and it pulled up his hair

"HOLY SHIT ON TOAST YOUR HARRY POTTER!"

(a/n): Hoped you like please R&R


	2. Crazy Clowns

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine sadly

(A/N): this chapter will be a bit lame because im not exactly sure what to write so hopefully I'll get through this with my sanity…. Wait

"Shut up!" he said "not so loud!" I was thinking so hard my head started to hurt '_Harry Potters real holy crap its real it's real… and dude he is smoking hot ...no bad thoughts go away….must….stay…on…track' "_uhhhh Fay? Are you alright?" he asked "uhhhhhhh" I said just staring at him "right then ok im just gonna go and…" I said and promptly fainted

I woke up to some very green eyes staring at me I think I was a bit disoriented because I said "hahahaha… this is a weird dream hey who are you your sexy" god what a day "ummmm are you ok?" he said blushing "oh god did I really just say that?" I said trying to uncross my eyes and holding my head "jeez the floor s hard" I said

"ya usually it is" he laughed '_man he's yummy'_ then suddenly I had like a vision

"_your magic Fay" said Harry "no... no I can't be" I said looking for a reason why I shouldn't be "I didn't get a letter when I was 11" I said triumphantly "there is a story to that… well" he said _

suddenly I was broken out of the trance by Harry "Fay are you alright?" he asked with concern in his eyes "I just don't feel very..." I said and slipped unconscious again and hit my head on the floor

this time when I woke up I was in some strange room with white walls I thought I was dead again and started screaming my brains (or lack there of) out suddenly a very mad lady who looked as strict as a dandelion (A/N: Inside joke sorry my friends mom is weird and I couldn't think of how to explain how strict she was so I said she was as strict as a dandelion) came out of a office "oh thank the lord im not dead" I screamed accidentally because I had been screaming the whole time

"be quite before you wake up mister longbottom up!" said the scary lady "longbottom…… oh HELL no" I said "sadly I have no excuse for punish you for saying that yep I would say the same thing" she said with pity in her eyes I looked at her like she was a raving lunatic "shit.. are you madam pomfrey?" I asked "yes dear I am. No take this potion and it will make you sleep" she said

I drank the potion and almost threw up I spit some out on her too lets just say she didn't look very happy then suddenly I fell asleep (man I seem to do that a lot in this story)

_A masked figure pulled out a wand and pointed it to a baby suddenly a woman with red hair and green eyes jumped in front of him to save the baby _

"_NO!" I cried _

_I tried to stop the cloaked men from hurting the baby but suddenly the figure hit the baby with a curse_

"NO!" I screamed jolting from sleep

"Fayette? Are you alright"

I looked up and saw Harry Potter sitting in a chair by my bed

"Oh my giddy god, im freaking insane" I said falling back on the bed and hitting my head on the bed post "AGHHH! YOU EVIL!" I screamed and hit the post

"Um Fayette I think you hurt the bed posts feelings" Harry said laughing at my expense

"Im having a dream aren't I, I mean ive had lots of weird dreams like the on with the crazy carrot juice trying to eat me or the clowns dragging me to clown school. Though ive never had on the intricate with the yucky potion or the thinking im awake but not…" I rambled

Then I stopped talking and looked over to Harry who looked kind of overwhelmed with the talking

"Ummm sorry to disappoint but no dream" Harry said

"Well cheese monkeys" I said

Harry looked at me with and amused smirk

"Cheese monkeys?" he asked

"Yes" I sighed "monkeys made of cheese, and you'd better watch out if you go around with that smirk on your face people will mistake you for Draco Malfoy" then a thought came to me "wait, HOLY CRAP IM GONNA MEET MALFOY!" I yelled

I then stood up to do a happy dance and realized I was wearing a butt ugly hospital gown so I quickly laid down and finished my happy dance with my arms

"Wait" I said "why am I here? Shouldn't you be going all Jedi mind tricky on me and erasing my memory? im as you say a muggale" I said emphasizing muggle with a French accent **( A/N I spelled it that way on purpose) **

"No Dumbledore wanted me to bring you for some reason that's beyond me" Harry Replied

"Yes Dumbledore's reasons usually are beyond most people I presume, my dear Watson" I said like Sherlock Holmes

Harry looked at me like I was on crack **(A/N AHHH! ICKY DRUGS GO BYE – BYE!)**

"My name is Harry Potter, not Watson" He said

"Gasp! Your Harry Potter!" I said sarcastically

"Ya know, normally people actually gasp, not just say it" Harry said

"Meh, who wants to be normal" I replied

"You know, you're insane" Harry observed

"That's what they tell me" I replied with crazy laughter "so is there any way for me to get out of this man gown?" I asked

"Ya your clothes are in the chair" he replied

After a long pause I looked at him expectantly

"If you would please depart that would be great" I said

"Oh" Harry said blushing "right, sorry"

Harry walked outside while Faye got dressed and Madam Pomfrey finished with her.

**Harry's POV**

" _wow, this girl is the strangest most interesting person ive ever met" _Harry leaned against the cold stone wall and suddenly he saw two people running towards him _" Ron and Hermione" _which was quickly confirmed

"Hey guys" said Harry

"Bloody hell Harry im sorry, the charm was totally wrong! Where did it send you?" Ron said quickly

"I told you it was two circles flick not circle flick circle" said Hermione

"I went to America" said Harry answering the question

"Oh my" said Hermione

"That's not all" said Harry "a muggle neighborhood and I got a long deep gash in my stomach"

Both Ron and Hermione gasped

"Ya if Faye hadn't gotten there I don't know what…" Harry was interrupted by Ron

"Wait, who?" he asked

"Fayette" Harry responded

"A muggle?" Hermione squeaked "a muggle saw you?"

Hermione then hit Ron who yelled and backed away from her

"She saved my life, she kind of found out I was Harry potter though, and fainted so I brought her to Dumbledore and he told me to take her to the hospital wing" said Harry

"Oi" said Ron and Hermione simultaneously

**Faye's POV**

I finally got away from the smothering lady and walked out the large doors of the hospital wing and heard two voices saying "oi"

"Um…. Hi?" I said kind of nervously

Harry and two new people turned towards me and I instantly recognized the two people as Ron and Hermione because of the descriptions from the books

"Whoa your Ron and Hermione" I said

They looked as surprised as I was to be meeting them.

(A/N yay chapter done! see the little pretty go button? YOU DO? WELL THEN PRESS IT GOOFY!!)


	3. Kay, Cupcake?

Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter? Me? Well if you insist!! come on people

A/N: howdy people!!!!!!! How are you? Im just fantastic thanks for asking!! Ok ok I know your all thinking shut up and get on with the story! But you will just have to wait wont you, you impatient little rascals! I need to thank **_Jellyfish72_** and **_C K Brook _**for their kind words tear alright alright ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

Suddenly I felt very shy "it's nice to meet you?" I said '_more of a question then a statement_' I thought.

**3RD Person POV**

Harry was very confused where was the crazy vibrant girl he met earlier?

"I think its time we go talk to Dumbledore, don't you?" Harry said breaking the awkward silence

The foursome started walking in the direction of the headmaster's office when suddenly they ran into Malfoy and his lackeys.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here" he drawled "looks like pothead and weasel have a new plaything"

Both Ron and Harry's faces contorted with and Harry opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Fayes laughter.

"Your the horrid, dreaded, Draco malfoy?, me I've seen better" Faye said shrugging

Malfoy stepped forward

" And what exactly, is that supposed to mean" he spat

Faye stepped forward also and said "it means, poppet, that you're just a wee little boy, not as hot as rumored either. oh and a tip, with all your hair slicked back your head looks like a mushroom, so take a shower, get rid of the gel, and call me in the morning, Kay cupcake?"

Malfoy was enraged and shocked as hell that this small person just stood up to him. The trio was in peals of laughter. Draco started sputtering.

"I know it's hard to make complete sentences, but try ok?" Faye said mocking him "shall we be going?"

she asked the trio, who were still getting over the exchange, they picked themselves up and started to walk off when draco tried one last time to keep a shred of dignity and grabbed fayes arm roughly and said

"No one talks to a malfoy like that"

There was a change in the air instantly. Faye whipped around, her green eyes glowing menacingly, and punched Draco with so much force he was thrown to the ground.

"Don't ever touch me again malfoy" she said venomously, her tone changed " and by the way, I just did cupcake"

As the group walked away, Draco malfoy suddenly was very interested in this new girl.

**(A/N ooohhhh!!! What do you think that means?? …… yea I have no clue either) **

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed loudly

"Quite amusing to say the least" remarked Hermione

" Yea I agree with Ron, completely wicked" Harry said

"Yea but really, I was expecting more hotness, but those eyes sure are dreamy" said Faye

Harry and Ron looked disgusted but Hermione just said

"Yep, completely" Harry and Ron shuddered simultaneously

"Look we've arrived" said Hermione

They all just stood there for a while until Faye broke the silence

" Uhh, so what's the password?"

"Ummmm…. Lemon drops??" said Harry

"Fizzing wizzbees?" asked Ron

" Sugar quills?" tried Hermione

They tried cockroach clusters, chocolate frogs, Bertie botts every flavor beans, and droubles best bubble gum before Faye got fed up and yelled

"Gosh I want some poxy!"

Suddenly the gargoyle moved, they all stood there in shocked silence before Ron asked

" What the bleeding hell is poxy?"

"It's a Japanese candy" replied Harry monotone

They all looked and Harry and he said with wide eyes " I don't know how I know that"

**(A/N the poxy reference is for you stef!!) **

The four finally trudged up the steps and knocked on the door.

**(A/N) – Ok this chapter basically sucked the only significant part is the one with malfoy. Meh, oh well. I've been really busy but im going to get up another chapter by tomorrow in the perfect world, so goodnight (its 4 in the morning so by tomorrow I mean Friday)**


	4. Lemon Drop King

**(A/N) - cautiously walks out into the open ok…. I lied, its way past the date I said id update but hey I've been really sick and then there was thanksgiving and such. Well anyway because it's so late its extra long so here you go!! gives you chapter in gift wrapped box**

* * *

**FAYE'S POV**

A deep voice called out from the silence.

"Come in," said the voice which I assumed was Professor Dumbledore

We walked into the vast office. The first thing I saw was a large red and gold feathered bird; the next thing I noticed was that the room was filled to the brim with books, astronomy instruments, and tons of knick – knacks. In the middle of the room was a large ornate desk scattered with papers. At the desk sat an old, wizened man with long white hair, and an even longer white beard. The man wore dark blue robes with silver stars on them; he had bright blue eyes that truly, amazingly enough twinkled.

"Oh my," I said in wonderment, "your eyes really do twinkle."

Dumbledore laughed.

"Yes, I suppose they do, habit really," he said. "Lemon drop?"

He gestured to the large, crystal bowl filled to the top with yellow colored candy.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione declined with weary voices like they had done this many times already.

"Sure," I responded brightly, popping one of the sour candies into my mouth.

Dumbledore look as surprised as the trio that someone actually wanted one of his favored candies.

"Sir, you said to bring her to you when madam pomphry released her," Harry said.

I felt like a package.

"Sir, why am I here?" I asked quietly.

As much fun as the whole thing was, I wanted someone to jump out and tell me it was a joke, I wanted to wake up in my own bed to my sister yelling at me, and I wanted to go home.

"Miss maken and I have much to talk about, Mr. Potter; if you and your friends would please go back to your common room , we shall join you shortly." Lemon Drop King (or LDK as I now named him) told Harry.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out the large door, as soon as they left I felt a bit lonely.

* * *

"Please sit down Miss Maken" said LDK. 

I sat down and waited for him to begin.

"Miss Maken, do you remember your father?" he asked.

A sharp pain ripped through my heart, I had to fight tears from coming to my eyes.

"Yes, sir, he died last year," I responded almost whispering.

"Yes, well, do you remember how he died?" asked Dumbledore softly all twinkles gone form his eyes.

Ok, now I was ticked. Why did it matter? Why was he bringing this up? Did he not see I didn't want to talk about it?

"Heart attack," I replied, not giving more information then necessary.

Dumbledore sat back into his chair with a contemplative look on his face, his head resting on his steepled fingers. I took the silence to examine the bird more intricately; the bird, surprisingly, had some silver feathers and, even more surprisingly, it had amber eyes. The bird had a knowing, intelligent air about him, very mystical. My eyes widened.

"Fawkes," I whispered realizing who it was.

Dumbledore and Fawkes both looked up. Fawkes seemed to be sizing me up, he looked me up and down and , strangely enough, seemed to be assessing me as he looked me up and down. Suddenly, Fawkes took flight. Dumbledore stood up in shock as Fawkes landed on my thigh and looked up at me. I lifted my hand to pet him. I stroked his head lightly, cautiously; his feathers were soft, down like. I heard a gasp and looked up; Dumbledore was standing up with wide eyes, twinkling like mad. Dumbledore turned to a portrait which was moving and said, "You know what this means , don't you, Professor Dippet?"

The painting nodded and said, "The prophecy has come true."

* * *

I looked up and said "What prophecy?" 

"Miss Maken, do you know what your name means?" asked Dumbledore brightly.

I thought back and remembered, "Queen of fairies, or queen of all mystical," I responded, recalling what my dad told me.

**(A/N – that's true, I named her after doing research)**

"Precisely!" said Dumbledore excitedly.

Ok, that's it. I'm done playing games.

"Ok, sir, I know there's a point to this, so could you get to it, I've had a long day. I learned my favorite book / movie series is real, I'm in England, for Gods sake, so the point please?" I ended my rant pleadingly.

Dumbledore let out a surprised laugh.

"Yes, I like your spirit , Miss Maken. Alright, as you said, the point is that your father did not, in fact, die from a heart attack," Dumbledore said.

"He didn't?" I asked quietly.

"No," said Dumbledore sadly , "he was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

* * *

I almost threw up. 

"What?? No…… but that would mean that….. NO!!!" I sputtered incoherently .

Dumbledore looked sad that he was the one who had to pass along the news.

"Yes, Fayette, your father was a wizard, one of the strongest, but he wanted a family, so he gave up his powers and married into the muggle world. Then he had you and learned that Voldemort was after him for his powers, so he and his wife lost their accents and moved to America; he then had another daughter, your sister, but as you grew older you had strange tendencies, for instance, when you were angry you would become invisible, or sad - the house would shake as if an earthquake had hit. Miss Maken, you have incredible powers second only to Mr. Potter," Dumbledore finished quietly.

My head was reeling. Powers? Wizards ?? So I did what any girl in my situation would. I fainted.

* * *

**(A/N) – well there you go, this chapter I wrote so the whole thing seemed more believable did it work?? Well hopefully I'll update soon so until then.**

**Do you see the button??? Yes move the curser towards the button. come over to the dark side MHU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cough cough cough note to self work on evil laughter.**


	5. Not Slytherin

**Disclaimer: insert something clever here to say I don't own**

**(A/N) – Look im back. I haven't got anything clever to say here either so onto the story!**

* * *

I woke up on the floor of Lemon Drop Kings office with him leaning over me with a worried expression

"Miss Maken are you alright?" he asked

I sat up and regretted it instantly what a headache

"What now?" I asked simply

Dumbledore looked relieved that I was alright.

"Well you would have to go home of course and tie up everything there then choose a school to go to, there's a school in Salem, mass. And of course Hogwarts." Said LDK

"What about my family? Does my mom know about the magic world?" I asked

Dumbledore look sad again

"No she doesn't and it seems you are the only child to inherit magic" said Dumbledore

"So what do I do?" I asked once again

"Well tell them why you are leaving and you of course may visit over the holidays" Dumbledore replied

"Wait so im supposed to leave my family move to a different state or country even, and learn magic? Why the hell didn't someone tell me this before? Why didn't my dad tell my mom??" I demanded angrily

"Sadly, yes you must learn to use your powers or face grave danger, which entails leaving your family. We didn't know about you before today, apparently your father shielded your magic from the outside would making it untraceable so voldemort wouldn't find you, and as to your last question im afraid only your father would be able to answer that" Dumbledore finished

I sat there still on the floor absorbing this information as I sat a feeling of acceptance washed over me, I knew I had to do this and even though I would be giving a lot up it was (to be corny) my destiny. I looked up at Dumbledore and stood up

"Well lets get on with it shall we?" I said

Dumbledore looked surprised at first the he smiled a small smile and said

"Im very proud of you. I had your home connected to the floo network so if you feel up to it we can go to your home now"

I nodded "im ready"

I followed him to the fireplace and grabbed some of the powder and threw it in the fire place and yelled

"Maken house!"

* * *

With one last look into the room I stepped into the fire preparing myself for the burn but it never came instead I was whizzing past fireplaces and spinning around and as soon as it started I came to a jolting stop. Ok this time I really was going to throw up, '_no Faye no throwing up take nice long deep breaths'_ after a few I was better I looked up and saw my family room I stepped out of the fireplace just as Dumbledore came crashing through 

"Faye? Is that you?" I heard my mother's worried voice cry out

"Yes mom, its me" I answered tiredly

My mother came running into the room and immediately bombarded me with questions not even realizing there was a strange man in the room

"Where have you been? You went into that boy's room and the next thing I know you and he are both missing and then you show up the next day with a strange man and…"

Ahh I was waiting for her to realize the strange man

"Faye who is this?" she asked

"Mom you may want to sit down before I explain" I said ushering her towards the couch

As soon and we were all seated I began

"Mom this is professor Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry" I said bracing myself for the storm

"That's it!!" my mom yelled "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF STUPIDITY!!!!"

She hit me upside the head and I cringed and braced myself for another blow, she raised her hand but Dumbledore grabbed her wrist and said gravely

"Madam I believe it would be wise on your part to step away"

I was surprised as hell that Dumbledore threatened my mother my mom seemed just as surprised that this tall old man was telling her what to do.

"Sir I'm sorry I don't know how much she paid you but you need to leave" she said with disgust

"Madam I assure you that miss. Maken did not pay me and she is infact telling the truth" Dumbledore said

"Mom here I can prove it professor Dumbledore will do some magic" I said looking at Dumbledore pleadingly

Dumbledore raised his wand and waved it in a complicated manner and suddenly the room was completely filled to the brim with flowers, my mom didn't seem phased by this fact, Dumbledore waved his wand again and the flowers were gone

"Get out of my house" my mom said in a strangely calm voice

I was completely confused, why didn't she freak out?

"Mom? What do you mean? Didn't you..." she interrupted me

"I said get out of my house! I told him, I told your father that if my child had any of his powers that I would leave it, now get out of my house you freak" she yelled

"But mom… what do you mean? You're kicking me out? What about Mary?" I said, I was getting really upset

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU DEVIL CHILD" she screamed

I was crying now "mom" It seemed that was all I could say

Dumbledore finally spoke up "Fayette I think we should leave"

I looked up at him and let him lead me out of the house as we got to the street I looked up at my house realizing that it would be the last time I would see it

* * *

We got back to Hogwarts to find that it was almost time for dinner 

Dumbledore hadn't said anything on the way back I wanted something... anything to break the silence even Dumbledore stripping to "Ice Ice baby" would be better then the engulfing silence, ok maybe not.

Dumbledore thankfully interrupted my scaring thoughts by saying

"Miss Maken I know this probably isn't the best time but I would like to extend to you a full scholarship to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry"

I looked up at him slowly as if to see if he was joking

"Really?? Are you sure? But how would I buy robes and stuff… I haven't got any money" I finally answered

Dumbledore smiled for the first time in an hour

"Yes im sure, and actually your father left you an account at gringotts (sp.??) "He said his twinkles slowly coming back

I couldn't believe it I was going to go to Hogwarts after all! I guess I should have been sad about leaving my family but really I was only missing my sister, my mom was always terrible to me so it was only a small loss. A thought came to me.

"Sir? Am I going to be sorted?" I wondered

"Yes infact since the school year just started you're only a day behind… well actually your four years behind, but never mind" he seemed to realize he never answered my question and chuckled "yes Fayette lets sort you now"

I was extremely excited the sorting hat was a favorite character of mine. I walked towards the three pronged stool and sat as Dumbledore brought the hat down from his top self where he looked upon all goings on in the office and sat him unceremoniously on my head immediately I heard a voice

"Ahh... I was beginning to wonder if I would ever meet you miss Fayette maken " the hat said wisely " your father was a Gryffindor but im not so sure about you… your seem to have traits for every house your cunning for Slytherin brave for Gryffindor intelligent for Ravenclaw and kind for Hufflepuff… but where to put you?"

This whole conversation seemed like de javu from the first Harry potter movie and with a jolt I knew where he wanted to put me

" im sorry but I refuse to go to Slytherin, I may be cunning as you say but im not pureblood so they would eat me alive, and im just not up to there standards , thank goodness" I said defiantly

The hat laughed "you remind me greatly of your father very sure about what's right and wrong, almost like Mr. potter he was sure about not going into Slytherin as well, and look how far he has gone… so yes I say Gryffindor... but before I shout anything out I think I should warn you that a great journey is beginning for you Fayette. Be ready" he finished with an ominous tone

Before I could ask what he meant by that he yelled out

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I felt Dumbledore pull the hat off my head and when I opened my eyes I saw in the room was not only Dumbledore but Harry potter both looking at me with shocked expressions. I began to wonder how long I was in there.

"What is it?" I asked

Dumbledore tried to answer but all that came out was inaudible noises. Harry finally answered bewildered

"Faye not only was you in there for 20 minutes…. But…. Well turn around" he said almost scared

I turned around to look in the full length mirror behind the sorting hat and screamed because suddenly I had snow white hair.

* * *

**(A/N) – I know Im mean ending it there but hey it's a chapter! smiles sheepishly REVIEW!! Hehe**


	6. Attack of the Nargles!

**Disclaimer: yes its time for me to admit it, I am J.K. Rowling and instead of writing my famous money making award winning books im sitting here writing fan fiction just to piss my waiting fans off.**

**(A/N) – Hey guys! I know it's been a while but im back!! It's just been so crazy lately! What with final exams and projects and such. But im here now and that's all that counts! Right!... Right??**

* * *

I stared at myself in horror for a little while longer then turned to look at Harry and Dumbledore who looked just as shell shocked as me. I finally found it in myself to speak.

" Why. The. Hell. Is. My. Hair. White.!" I said punching every word.

Dumbledore looked so shocked I was starting to freak out. Harry was just sitting there with his mouth wide open.

"Ummmm….. Is that bad?" I asked extremely hesitantly

That seemed to shake Dumbledore out of his stupor, he shook his head for a second like he was getting rid of cobwebs then looked at me again.

" Its seems you have had an adverse effect from being sorted" he said then he frowned contemplatively "it's strange though… it's almost as if…." He trailed off

"As if what sir?" I asked

Dumbledore looked up quickly as if he forgot we were here

"Oh… hmm?? Sorry im just rambling on… oh look your hairs is changing back!" he said cheerfully

I turned around again and saw he was right, my hair was slowly changing back to its normal brown leaving only snow white highlights. Harry finally found his voice.

"I can honestly say that in all of my years of being a wizard, that was the strangest thing I've ever seen" he said in awe

Dumbledore laughed loudly and I joined in hesitantly, Harry looked a tad embarrassed.

"Well it seems we are late for dinner!" Dumbledore exclaimed loudly

I was a bit startled by his sudden exclamation. Dumbledore started for the door, so Harry and I did the same. As we walked out the door, down the steps, and through the corridor I took in my surroundings. It was a bit dark lighted by only torches which seemed a bit old fashioned, it was stone and every wall was filled with portraits which Dumbledore greeted every so often. After about five minutes of walking we started down some stairs and Dumbledore took this time to inform me about some classes all of which I already knew about, he told me I would be taking extra lessons from a teacher so I could get caught up.

We finally reached the great hall which was aptly named. And I saw two huge doors and could hear the din of thousands of students behind it. I glanced at Harry nervously and waited for Dumbledore to open the doors. As he opened the door the whole hall went silent. Harry ushered me towards on of the four biggest tables I've ever seen, and sat me down next to Hermione and he sat next to Ron, who were both smiling at me.

When Dumbledore reached the staff table he raised his head for silence, though completely unnecessary, and began to speak.

"Students, im sure you have noticed we have a new face among us!" he smiled at me " I'd like to introduce Miss Fayette Maken, she is a new student here from muggle America. It seems her magical abilities escaped our detectors, so she is starting a bit late. But I expect you to give her a warm welcome! Now enough talking, please resume you dinners!"

He sat down and all at once everyone began talking, the noise hit me full force and I almost covered my ears. Hermione turned to look at me.

"So your from America?" she asked, I had the feeling she was about to interrogate me.

"Umm... yes" I said unsure

"What school did you go to" she asked still interrogating me

"Well I went to a public school called Phineas high" I answered

She pondered my answer.

"What do your parents do?" she inquired

At this point Harry realized what was happening and cut in.

"Jeez mione you're treating her like a death eater on trial, lighten up will you?" Harry said lightly

Hermione smiled sheepishly "sorry Fayette, habit really"

I smiled back "it's all right no harm done" I said they fell silent due to they're eating.

I looked up and down the table at all the food; I didn't know where to start. I grabbed the first thing I saw, and it was some grilled chicken. I filled my plate and began eating, suddenly I had the feeling of being watched, I looked up and it seemed almost everyone in the hall were staring at me and whispering to one another.

"Ummmm… guys. Why is everyone staring at me?" I whispered to the Trio. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked up and looked around.

"Oh I didn't realize anyone was" said Harry

"Most likely because your new and your sitting with us" Hermione responded smartly

Ron just grunted because his mouth was filled with food. I looked back down at my plate; I wasn't used to a bunch of people looking at me. After a while I looked up again and met emerald green eyes

"don't worry about it Faye" Harry whispered "they stare at me all the time, you kind of get used to it in a way" Harry's expression darkened slightly as the thought about something then lightened again when he saw me looking "nothing to worry about" he said in conclusion

After dessert Dumbledore stood up again, and raised his hand for silence, which he got instantly.

"Now since our bellies are full and our minds hazy with lack of sleep, I think it's off to bed with the lot of you!" Dumbledore said in good nature.

I followed Harry out of the hall and then accidentally got lost in the crowd. I bumped into a girl with pale skin and dirty blond hair with protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look.

"Oh gosh im sorry I said helping her up, I didn't mean to" I gushed feeling really bad I knocked into someone already

"Oh no, a Wrackspurt's got you, hasn't it? They're quite rampant here at Hogwarts." She said serenely

"Ummmm what?" I asked completely mind boggled

"A Wrackspurt. Surely you've heard of them. They're invisible, and they hover around until they can get into your head through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy." And just when I didn't think the conversation could get any weirder, she began flapping her hands at absolutely nothing, as though she were shooing off flies.

Behind me someone let out a malicious laugh. I turned around and saw 3 girls standing in a group, slytherin by they're robes, all looking like they just stepped in dog crap. Their leader, from what it seems, was the one talking.

"looks like loony lovegood found herself a little friend" the revolting girl said with a smirk, her minions laughed accordingly, "too bad she'll scare her off with her stupidity" she said her minions sputtering with laughter.

Luna, her name I guessed from lovegood, looked like she didn't care at all what the girls were saying, but I am very good at reading people and saw through her façade, the girl had hurt her feelings. That ticked me off, I can't stand it when people abuse others because of there differences.

"Are you quite sure you should be talking about stupidity? Because if were on that subject I have a few words to say. I am very surprised someone of your stupidity should be calling others unintelligent, im surprised you were even able to string together two sentences" I said angrily

The girls looked completely gob smacked; it seemed no one ever pointed out their stupidity before, the girl finally found her voice.

"You can't talk to me like that, im a pureblood!" she sputtered

"Ya well im a Leo, now you should probably go back under that rock you crawled out of, ok Hun?" I finished with a smiled.

The girls glared at me and stalked off. Luna looked at me in wonderment.

"No one ever stood up for me before" she said vacant expression replaced with one of gratitude

"Well I just did" I said "hi, my name is Fayette"

"Luna" she said

"Well Luna it's nice to meet you, but I'd better go find my common room so see you later!" I said and began to walk away

"Watch out for Nargles! They're terrible this time of year!" Luna shouted as I walked away

"Dually noted!" I responded with a smile

A few minutes later the entire entrance hall was empty and I was all alone, I lost the Trio a long time ago and had no idea where the common room was. I was really kind of upset they hadn't noticed I wasn't there. I sat on the bottom step of one of the stair cases and hummed to myself. Suddenly I heard a small voice behind me

"Ummmm….E…Ex …Excuse me" the person said

I turned around and found myself looking at a tall, mildly chubby boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He was kind of cute. I instantly recognized him from the books description.

"You're Neville Longbottom" I replied matter-of-factly

He was so shocked it was as if I told him I was Lord Voldywart.

"y.yes… how did you know?" he stuttered

Realization dawned on me.

"Hey you're a Gryffindor to aren't you?" I asked excitedly

"Umm… yes" he responded unsure

"Could you show me where the common room is? Harry and them lost me and I have no idea where anything is" I asked

"Well sure" he said and started up the staircases, I scrambled to follow him.

We walked in awkward silence for a while then I remembered a fun fact about Neville I learned in the books.

"Hey Neville what's your favorite flower?" I asked suddenly

"…..what?.." he asked gazing at me in wonderment

"I said what's your favorite flower? Mines an orchid" I repeated

His eyes suddenly lit up and he began to talk about herbology the whole trip. When we reached a rather large portrait of and enormous lady Neville grew silent

"One mo I need to find the password" he said nervously

Suddenly the portrait opened and Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped out all looking very frazzled, Harry was holding an old piece of paper. They spotted me and Neville.

"Oh Faye! We were so worried about you! We were just leaving to come find you!" Hermione said quickly

Harry looked pale "god I thought you were right behind me, im so sorry" he said upset

I smiled "that's o.k. Neville here was my knight in shining armor" I said slinging my arm casually over Neville shoulders. Neville squeaked and ran into the portrait hole. I glanced at the others, who were laughing whole heartedly, with amazement.

"I guess I frightened him" I said in and awed voice.

* * *

**(A/N) - ok I know we dont meet Luna until the 5 book, but work with me ok?? anywho here it is. PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON!!!!**


	7. Midget Me

**Disclaimer: just so you know, in case we haven't been over this, or you forgot. It is a sad fact im willing to admit, I am not the owner of Harry Potter. Yes I know, I was shocked too!**

**(A/N) – Hula!!! Im back!! I need to thank Jellyfish72 for her review!! Even though she was the only one to review, cough cough wink wink nudge nudge, I really appreciate it. So ON WITH THE STORY!!**

* * *

The trio finished laughing at my expression and Neville's reaction, and we stood there in comfortable silence for a while but we were interrupted by the portrait clearing her throat. I glanced up at her then looked at the trio expectantly, when they didn't do anything I said

"Uhhhh…. So what's the password?"

Hermione looked startled

"Oh right, of course…" she replied then turned towards the portrait.

**"** Fee reine**" (A/N – it's French, it means Fairy Queen)** Hermione said in an authoritive voice.

The fat lady responded "well it's about time" then opened the portrait. As I walked into the common room my mouth fell open, it was the most lavish room I've ever seen. It was done in tasteful gold's and reds, with a large ornate fire place with comfortable chairs and couches. It was like walking into the Harry Potter movies.

Hermione and Ron each took a large leather chair, and Harry sat on the end of a comfortably overstuffed loveseat. I looked around for a place to sit then plopped myself on the floor, Hermione giggled at me then turned to Ron and asked him if he started the history of magic essay, The trio began a discussion about homework.

I stared at the fire immersed in thought, the story of Harry Potter was neat and interesting, but know I knew it actually happened to an 11 year old boy, it seems kind of sick.Harry interrupted my thoughts by waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, what did you say" I asked while shaking my head.

"I asked if you were ok?" said Harry with a worried expression on his face.

I sighed, I really wanted to quiz him on what really happened from the books and movies, which part of it was real or not. But I didn't know if I would be overstepping my boundaries by asking all of this my first day of knowing him. '_If I don't ask him now, I never will' _I thought to myself.

"Harry" I said while pushing myself onto the opposite side of his loveseat "can you tell me about the books?"

Harry's expression looked confused for a moment and I had a fleeting thought, what if he doesn't know the books and movies exist? But my panic ceased when a looked of comprehension crossed his face.

"Oh, you mean the muggle books? Yeah a squib lady thought it would be neat to do a few biographies on my life" he said flippantly

"But, wait the books go all through your 6th year and your only a 5th year" I responded

"Yeah well the books only basically outline everything that's happened, and for the last two books, they're only fiction" he replied

"So, how much of it is real?" I asked timidly

"Well mostly just the big events, like yes I've faced voldemort 3 times, Sirius is my godfather, Remus is a werewolf, and stuff like that" Harry said

"And what about Cedric" I asked before I thought about the repercussions

A dark look appeared on Harry's face so fast it was as though his face never looked content. Ron and Hermione's head whipped around to look at me fast. I had a look of sad horror when I realized what I said.

"Oh" was my only response, it was so faint Im not sure if anyone even heard it.

Harry sat in remembrance for a minute the stood up.

"Im going to bed" he said roughly then stomped up the stairs.

We sat in silence for a while before I voiced what had been going through my head the second I messed up.

"Well, shit" I said quietly.

As I sat in bed that night I thought of how long this day had been, I felt older then I had in a long time. It seemed the day lasted more like years then hours. My mind was swarming thinking about my mother, how could she throw me out saying I was a devil child? I stopped myself from going down that path of remembrance knowing if I did it would end up in my crying. Well I can only hope that tomorrow will be better.

To tell you the truth, it wasn't.

* * *

I was woken up by someone shaking my arm rather violently.

"Fayette?... wake up! You're going to be late for breakfeast!" Hermione's voice crept into my bliss of sleep. I sat up and looked at her blearily.

"Ummmm Hermione I don't have any clothes" I said franticly realizing my predicament.

Hermione's eyes widened for a moment then filled will relief.

"Well just borrow some of mine" she said flippantly as if she shouldn't have been alarmed in the first place.

"Oh thank you!" I gushed truly happy she let me borrow clothes.

As Hermione got up to go to the shower she pointed at a medium sized cabinet sitting beside her bed.

"You'll need a white button up shirt, a plaid skirt, a tie, and robes. They're all in there" Hermione said as she walked into the next room

I smiled gratefully and got out of bed. I walked over to the cabinet and opened it. The inside was orderly and neat, I grabbed a shirt, skirt, tie and robes. As I put them on I realized there was a problem. Hermione was "5'6" and I was only "5'1", all of her clothes were too long on me.

As I debated what to do Hermione came out of the other room dressed, with a towel on her head.

"Umm.. Hermione? I have a bit of a problem" I said hesitantly, I really didn't want to bother her after she let me loan her clothes.

"What's the matter?" she asked concern creeping into her voice.

"Well….. I'm kind of a midget. All of your clothes are a bit too long" I admitted.

"Oh is that all? That's easily cured" she said as she waved her wand in a complicated manner

"Brevis!" she stated firmly **(A/N- it means shorten in Latin)** as soon as she said the word, the air in the room seemed to shift. I felt as if an unseeable force had passed through me. I felt the skirt, shirt, and robes shorten. After she finished I turned to look in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction

"Thank you" I said to Hermione

She smiled "no prob. No come on were going to be late!" she said.

We both walked side by side down to the common room where we met Ron and Harry who seemed to be in a in depth discussion.

"Hey guys!" I said merrily

The two both who were huddled in discussion, suddenly jumped apart blushing looking very guilty. It didn't take a genius to tell they were talking about me.

"So…uhhhh. Are you two ready for breakfeast?" Harry said trying to change the subject.

"Sure" I said drawing the word out.

Harry smiled then led us out the portrait. I greeted the fat lady, who looked surprised someone was talking to her, and then ran to catch up with the others. We walked down a few flight of stairs and ended up in the entrance hall. As we walked into the great hall, the din lessened audibly. I guess the shock of me coming hasn't worn off .as we sat down at the Gryffindor table I was immediately ambushed by two squealing girls. They attacked me with questions.

"You're a muggle?" "From America!" "Which state are you from?" "California?!" "Are all the boys dreamy?" "Do you see many movie stars?" "Is it cheaper to get your belly button pierced there then England?"

In the end it was Harry that saved me.

"Umm Fayette this is Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil" he said quickly

"Uhhhh nice to meet you?" I responded "and to answer your questions yes, yes, California, yes, no, not really, and how the heck should I know?"

as Lavender opened her mouth to ask me more questions I was saved yet again Hermione looked up and said "mails here!" the two girls hurried back to their places. I looked up and saw hundreds of owls swooping in the great hall. A large barn owl landed beside Hermione and stuck out its leg she took the paper attached and tossed a strange bronze coin into the pack on its other leg.

Suddenly Fawkes appeared out of nowhere and I let out a small scream. Fawkes looked at me as to say what in the world are you screaming for you silly girl? He then dropped a letter and disappeared leaving a red and gold feather in his wake. I grabbed the letter then looked up; when I did I noticed a lot of people looking at me in awe.

"What's the matter?" I asked in a confused fashion

Hermione was the one to answer. "Well I think the only time I ever seen Fawkes was in Dumbledore's office. I never seen him deliver anything before"

Harry's face once again took on a dark look "I have" he said quietly

Immediately my thought went to the second book, Chamber of Secrets, when Fawkes delivered the sorting hat and ultimately saved Harry. I looked at Harry and rested my hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. I glanced at the letter lying on my plate and the feather lying beside it. I picked up the feather then held it out to Harry childishly.

"Do ya want the pretty feather?" I asked in a kiddy voice then placed it on his head where it got tangled in his tresses. Harry laughed then shook his head

"No I think it suits you" he said then took the clip in my hair and fastened the feather in it. I in turn smiled and turned back towards my letter.

"Who do you think its from?" I asked no one in particular

"I think you have to open it to find out" Ron said, taking a break from engorging himself

I stuck my tongue out at him then broke the seal which was of a phoenix, who looked an awful lot like Fawkes.

_Ms. Maken,_

_It has come to my attention that you need school supplies and clothing. I have sent for you uniform and supplies and they are now waiting for you in your dorm. The only item I could not acquire was a wand. I have sent a letter to Mr. Ollivander explaining the strange circumstances and asked if he would mind you dropping in using his fireplace. He has assured me that this is no problem. Please meet me after breakfeast in my office._

_Respectfully yours,_

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

_P.S. I enjoy pixie sticks_

"Who was it from?" Harry asked. Hermione smacked him on the shoulder

"Harry that's none of your business!" she reprimanded

"It's alright I don't care. It was from Dumbledore, he already got my school supplies, but I need to get my wand……" I trailed off looking off excitedly

Harry tried to see what I was looking at "ummmm… what is it?" he asked quite perplexed

I jumped up and down in my seat with excitement "I never thought about it, I get a wand!" I said with enthusiasm

The trio laughed. We all turned to our breakfeast but no one ate more quickly then I, not even Ron. I waited for breakfeast to be over. Once it was I offered my goodbyes to the trio and ran in the direction of Dumbledore's office. I reached my destination, said the password, and climbed up the steps.

* * *

**(A/N) – Well there it is! This chapter was fun to write. I don't know when I'll be able to write the next chapter. I just got out of school but that doesn't mean rest during the summer. Im actually more busy during the summer then during the year! Im going to be out of town June 3****rd**** through the 9****th**** some maybe I'll write on the plane! Well lots of love! And REVIEW!!! BTW the books of reference im using are the Harry potter U.S edition so sorry if there are any changes!**


	8. The Bookworm Within

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter…….. Or do I?...**

**(A/N) – Hey guys! Well here is the next chapter; I need to thank jellyfish72 for her review as always! I also need to thank the people who put me on their favorites and alerts list! So thanks a bunch! Here it is!**

* * *

When I reached the door, I knocked on it soundly. Dumbledore answered with a loud "come in" when I walked in the first thing I noticed was a head full of white blond hair.

We said at the said time "what is he/she doing here?!"

Dumbledore just smiled.

"It has come to my attention that neither of you own a wand" he said but I interrupted him and turned to Malfoy

"Why don't you have a wand?" I asked more curious then accusing.

"Why should I tell you, you filthy little mud…" this time it was Dumbledore who interrupted.

"You both do not have a wand so im going to have to send you both to diagon alley to get one" he said eye's twinkling like mad.

Malfoy and I glared at each other, when he turned back to listen to Dumbledore I noticed Fawkes appear from nowhere and fly over to me. When he landed on my knee malfoy let out a girlish shriek. I don't think I've ever laughed that hard in my life.

"Did you just shriek?" I sputtered with laughter

Malfoy looked flustered "of course not" he said trying to pick up his last shred of dignity

"Hey malfoy, you dropped something" I said, he looked down

"What?" he replied?

"Your dignity" I said then began laughing again. Malfoy looked murderous

Dumbledore intervened "now. Now… I believe it's time for your journey" he said again with the twinkles!

Wait a clock tick. "Wait, what do you mean our journey? Your not coming with us?" I asked my voice rising with alarm; I did not want to be in malfoy vicinity for any longer then necessary.

"Well it seems I cannot leave Hogwarts due to an unforeseen matter and none of the teachers can leave their classes, so it seems I must place my trust in you to go to diagon alley and behave yourselves like the young adults I know you are" Dumbledore concluded with a manner of case closed.

Malfoy looked as if he was a child who was told they couldn't have any candy. It completely made my week. Dumbledore looked at the grandfather clock that stood behind Fawkes perch, gasped at the time then stood up and led malfoy and I to the large fireplace decorated with a lion, snake, raven, and badger. It was beautiful. Dumbledore held out a small glass pot filled with sparkly powder.

"Im sure you have read about floo travel Miss. Maken?" Dumbledore asked

"yes sir, you throw the powder step in the fireplace and say where you want to go" I replied, recalling the first time Harry used floo travel a bit nervously because he ended up in the wrong place.

Dumbledore smiled "spot on Miss. Maken, right then Mr. Malfoy you first!"

Malfoy grabbed a handful of the pretty powder and threw it in the fire; he stepped into the fireplace and yelled "Ollivander's shop!" I walked up to the fire and grabbed some of the powder, which was strangely warm, and threw it into the fire. I looked at Dumbledore for reassurances then stepped into the fire, when I was confident I wasn't going to be burned I yelled out clearly "Ollivander's shop!" as soon as I did I felt as if I were on a rollercoaster.

When I opened my eyes I saw fireplaces zooming by. Suddenly I dropped into a fireplaces and fell to my knees coughing from the ash and soot, I felt very sick. Suddenly a hand shot out to help me up looked up and saw an older man with white hair and large eyes, he seemed a bit out there but had a kind face.

"Ms. Maken, I was wondering when I would see you here" Ollivander said in a raspy, well knowledged voice "it seems like only yesterday when your father came in here for his first wand 12 inch willow, dragons heartstring swishy, good for charms." Ollivander said as he ushered me out of his office and into a large room filled to the brim with long thin boxes stacked precariously on shelves.

He brought out a tape measure which began measuring me at once without him moving a muscle. I glanced to my right and saw malfoy was undergoing the same treatment. Many measurements later Ollivander was thrusting various wands into malfoy's hands only to snatch them away again. As this was happening I walked among the aisles and aisles on wands.

As I reached the middle I saw one lone box shoot out of the shelves and land on the floor. I was completely startled; I reached out to the box, picked it up, and opened it. Inside was a beautiful white wand with a vine pattern etched into it. On the handle a phoenix was carved.

It was the most amazing wand I'd ever seen. I reached out to pick it up; once I had it in my hand I felt a strong force go through me and out of the wand came a misty golden vapor. The vapor transformed into a lion, snake, badger, and a raven. As soon as it was there it vanished. Suddenly I heard a gasp. I whipped around and saw Ollivander standing beside the shelve looking thoroughly shaken.

"Leo, guivre, blaireau, corbeau" he whispered in awe

"What?" I asked extremely confused and frightened

"Miss. Maken that wand you hold in your hand is the only one of its kind. The wood comes from the tree _fee arbre _or fairy tree from the enchanted forest in Africa. It's the core of this wand that's makes it the most rare though." He said gently taking it from me then drifting into his own thoughts

"What is it made of?" I asked, almost afraid to do so.

Ollivander looked at me strangely, in a way that reminded me of Luna Lovegood. He finally answered "the core is made up of 4 hairs and a feather, the only wand ever made mixing those two elements" he thought for a moment then continued "the hairs are from Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. The feather comes from a phoenix, this one with whom you are acquainted, Fawkes is his name I believe?"

I was flabbergasted "that wand has hair from the founders of Hogwarts?" I asked completely gobsmaked

Ollivander nodded "I never could have imagined I would give this wand away so soon, the founders thought it would be longer. This wand has a purpose for which it was made; the only other owner of this wand was the lady of the lake. She used this magnificent wand to lead king Arthur out of darkness, for that is what it is for. You see Miss. Maken this wand was created for only a person with such power that they help lead the world out of the dark ages"

"My gosh" was the only thing I said, because it was the only thing I was able to.

Ollivander grasped my hands "Fayette, I must give this wand to you. You have a terrible task over your head, but with your power I believe you are quite able." And with that he thrust the wand into my hands and with one last look at me grabbed a wand box from a shelf and briskly walked to the front where I could hear Malfoy complaining about poor service.

* * *

As malfoy and I stepped through the grate in Dumbledore's fireplace I saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk, malfoy walked out of the office quickly as though his mere presence was tainted from being in this room. Although malfoy almost ran out of the office I lingered hoping the I would be able to talk with him. I knew his gaze was on me.

"Miss. Maken is there anything I can help you with?" Dumbledore asked kindly

"Yes sir, I wanted to show you my wand. Ollivander said that it was practically made for me" I said I brought my new wand out of its box and held it out, judging Dumbledore's expression closely. When he saw it his eyes widened considerably then he started to chuckle. I was more then a bit confused.

"I must say I don't know why im surprised" Dumbledore laughed merrily

"Sir is that why my father moved to America, then murdered by Voldemort? Because of me?" I asked I somewhat of a whisper. Dumbledore instantly stopped laughing; his face took on a very serious expression. He then stood up and walked over to where I was standing then took me by the shoulders and turned me towards him. By this point I was crying

"Fayette your father may have died protecting you, but in no way was it your fault. He loved you more than anything and im sure if he had to do it over he would do the exact same thing" Dumbledore said somewhat sternly, then his face visibly softened. I looked up at this wizened man then swiftly hugged him as hard as I could

"I have no idea why she killed you in the 6th book!" I exclaimed crying into his robes

Dumbledore laughed boomingly. I finally let him out of my death grip.

"Now" Dumbledore said twinkles back in his eyes "since the day is already half over why don't you go back to your common room and wait for the others to come back?" he suggested. I nodded then said goodbye and walked down the steps.

* * *

As I walked through the corridors I didn't think much, mostly a calm sort of acceptance washed over me. A thought came to me about half way there I can do magic!!! And I have a wand!! My mood instantly lifted I pulled out my wand and wracked my brain for a spell. I smiled and thought of the first spell the trio ever learned, recalling the wand motions

I said _"Wingardiam Leviosa!" _instantly the button I was aiming at floated into the air. A strong since of power washed through me I felt the magic coursing through my veins and the air about me was filled with my magic too. It was an incredibly strange sensation. I floated the button towards me and then set it in my outstretched hand.

Feeling euphoric I bounced along humming happily then I stopped, I had no idea where I was, I looked around then saw a wooden sign hanging above two large doors, it read 'Library'. Almost squealing with joy I ran and opened a door. When I looked inside I saw millions upon millions of books. Struck by the amount I walked in slowly, the musty delicious smell of books filling my senses. I looked to my left and saw a small desk immaculately organized, sitting there Was a strict looking lady with her hair in a tight bun she was ready a large leather bound book. I assumed this was Madam PinceI walked over to the desk and stood in front of it, waiting politely for her to finish. After a moment or two she stuck a bookmark into the pages, marking her place, and looked up at me waiting for me to speak.

"Excuse me; do I need a library card to check out books?" I asked, my fingers itching to flip through the pages of a book and absorb its knowledge. Madam Pince looked me up and down before she answered

"Are you a student here?" she asked in clipped tones

"Yes" I replied "I started yesterday"

"Ahh yes, Miss. Maken. No you do not have to have a library card, you may keep the books as long as you like but after a month they come back if you have finished them or not." She said then opened her book again; giving me the feeling I was dismissed.

Ignoring Madam Buttheads rudeness I hurried to the shelve and immediately picked out a charms book. Roughly 30 minutes later I had picked out 5 book to read, 1 about charms, 1 about DADA, 2 about potions, and of course I got a copy of _Hogwarts: a History_. I skipped out of the library with my new treasures, after getting directions to the common room from Madam Butthead, and briskly walked to the common room. Once I reached the portrait I gave the fat lady the password after a brief conversation of course) and walked inside. Once I was inside I sat myself on the loveseat Harry and I sat on the night before and began to read.

* * *

By the time I had read 3 of my 5 books the common room began to fill up. I was so entranced by my book Harry had to call me twice before I heard him. I looked up then instantly smiled once I saw who it was.

"Hi Harry! Did you know that your library is ginormous!! I couldn't decide which book to read first!" I exclaimed excitedly

Harry laughed "you're a lot like Hermione" he said

"I like books" I replied blushing at my enthusiasm

"There is nothing wrong with that" I heard Hermione say as she walked through the portrait with Ron. I smiled at her in gratitude. She and Harry sat on the loveseat opposite of mine and Ron sat in the chair beside it.

"Oh I got my wand today" I said trying to make conversation

"Oh so that's why you weren't in class" said Hermione glad she had solved a puzzle.

"Yeah, I saw Ollivander" I replied Harry suddenly looked at his own wand I noticed a faraway look in his eyes; I realized he was remembering his own experience.

"Can we see it?" asked Ron

"What?" I asked forgetting what we were talking about

Ron smiled "your wand, can we see it?"

"Oh, yeah sure" I said as I brought it out. All three of them looked at my wand with startled expressions

"I don't think I've ever seen a wand like that" Ron exclaimed

"It's beautiful" Hermione said

"I've seen that wand before" Harry said looking a bit scared

"Really?" I asked "where?"

He looked at me "it was in a dream" he said glancing at it again

"How odd" responded Hermione looking puzzled?

I decided not to tell them about my talk with Ollivander, not until I completely accepted it myself.

"Look its time for dinner" Ron exclaimed looking happy

I laughed and we started towards the great hall.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

As Ron tried to explain to Fayette about Quidditch I turned to Hermione and tried to whisper something to her

"Hermione" I whispered

"Yes Harry?" she asked

"The dream I had with that wand, it wasn't a happy one" I responded

Hermione frowned "is it just me or do you get the feeling she's hiding something from us?" she asked

I looked over at Fayette her head thrown back in laughter at something Ron said, but when I looked into her eyes I saw an underlying sadness. I looked back to Hermione

"Who isn't?"

* * *

**Fayette's POV**

After dinner we trudged back up to the common room and sat down. Harry and Ron played exploding snap, Hermione did some sort of school work, and I read another book. Sometime after midnight everyone had gone to bed but us, and I was becoming quite tired.

"I think im going to go to bed, I have classes tomorrow" I said with excitement

Harry laughed "this really is fun for you isn't it?" he asked

I thought about my father, voldemort, and my newfound destiny

"Everything comes with a price" I responded seriously

Harry looked as though he was having a flashback for a moment then he replied "I know what you mean"

I sighed then felt I should tell them a bit about me.

"My mother thinks im the devil" I said bluntly

When I saw the shocked faces I thought maybe a bit too bluntly. I couldn't help it the look on their faces was too funny, I busted out laughing. Soon the others followed breaking the somber mood.

* * *

**(A/N) – Well there it is, sooner then I expected. I made it a bit longer then the last chapter. This chapter kind of had a mind of its own, I started it off thinking it was going to be a lot different then it ended. Oh well, I enjoy this chapter, but im not sure who im going to pair Fayette with yet, it seems a bit Mary sue to have her and Harry together, so ideas are helpful! REVIEW! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, it could be days, or it could be weeks.**


	9. Love at the Lake

**Disclaimer- I own Harry Potter I own Harry Potter!! (Telephone rings, I answer) what?...J.K Rowling??... NO MORE DRACO?!?!?!?!**

**(A/N)- IM BAAAAAAACK!!!! Well here's the next chapter! But first I need to thank **_**Jellyfish72 **_**and **_**Edward Cullens Girl **_**for reviewing! I really appreciate it!!**

The next day I woke up really early and for a minute I couldn't figure out why. Then I remembered I was going to start classes today! I jumped out of bed and just about ran to the showers, I quickly got myself clean then got dressed. As the others started waking up I began organizing my new book bag. Im usually not this excited about school, but normally school meant algebra, geography, and gym class. Not charms, magic, and broomsticks.

By the time Hermione got out of the showers I was doing small beginner spells with my newly acquired wand.

"It's so strange" I heard Hermione mumble

"What's that?" I asked while turning my bedspread tie-dye

Hermione looked a bit startled, like she hadn't meant anyone to hear what she was saying.

"Well it's just your wand… I... It seems very familiar, like I've seen it somewhere before" Hermione said with a confused expression on her face.

I suddenly became worried, what if my wand was in a book? It was a very famous wand, I mean the lady of the lake previously owned it, there has to be some sort of record about it. My nervous thoughts were interrupted by Hermione saying we better get to breakfeast.

Almost instantly the thoughts were gone and replaced by others of classes. I ran down the stairs and quite literally ran into Harry. We both tumbled onto the floor and we ended up with him on top of me. I suddenly found myself being squished.

"Harry" I wheezed "your crushing me!"

Suddenly I saw a flash of something go through his eyes; I knew at once something dark was in him. I tried to warn someone.

"Harry…" I was cut off by strong hands closing around my throat and blocking of my windpipe, I grabbed his hands and tried to pry them off. I was struggling under Harry, he was much larger then me, and I was wondering why no one noticed the boy-who-lived was trying to kill me! As my world was going black I let go of his hands and my arms hit the floor, my hand hit something hard. My wand! I grabbed it and thought of my dad, he and I sneaking out after everyone was in bed and going to watch the stars. I took hold of that memory and with the last of my breath, I yelled

"_Expecto Patronum!" _

The last thing I saw before my world went black was the ghostly figure of a phoenix throwing Harry across the room.

I woke up in the hospital wing…… again. When I opened my eyes I saw the immensely relieved face of Dumbledore. I sat up quickly and tried to speak but when I did only rasping noises came out. I freaked out, I began to scream and thrash about the bed. One of my biggest fears is not being able to speak. Dumbledore quickly called for Madam Pomphry, then began to calm me down.

"Fayette, it's alright. This is perfectly normal after your windpipe being squeezed. Madam Pomphry will give you this potion and you will be able to speak again" he said soothingly

Sure enough, she came in carrying a glass vial full of a strange blue liquid. She gave it to me and I drank it down expecting it to taste nasty, but much to my surprise it tasted like blackberries.

"Did I miss classes?" was the first thing I said, well rather asked.

Dumbledore looked surprised at my first question.

"Well yes, we had to keep you asleep for a while to heal your vocal chords" Dumbledore replied.

As soon as he did I felt like crying, yet again I miss my first day of classes because something happened.

"Sir, why did Harry try to…..kill me?" I asked in a quiet voice

In an instant Dumbledore's twinkles were gone.

"Voldemort. He possessed Harry and tried to make him kill you. If you hadn't used your patronus you would be dead" Dumbledore replied looking more and more worried by the second

"How was I able to do the Patronus? The biggest magic I've done was color changing" I said

At this Dumbledore smiled "color changing may have been the biggest you have attempted, but it is not at all the extent of what you are capable of. It showed a great deal of power, producing a corporeal Patronus on your first try, with no magic training. It has never happened in all of history" he said proudly

"It was a phoenix" I said remembering

"Yet another sign of your ability, magical Patronuses are very rare, the only people in history with magical Patronuses and the Hogwarts founders, Voldemort, and well myself" he said blushing a bit at the end although I couldn't say I was surprised.

"What is your patronus sir?" I asked

Dumbledore smiled at this "my Patronus is a phoenix as well" he said "now I best be off, I will see you at dinner Miss. Maken" and with that he left me with my thoughts

Around five o'clock I was finally released from the hospital wing, I aimlessly walked about the corridors. As I walked I thought about my new found destiny. How will I help Harry through these dark ages? When will I help him? Why was Voldemort trying to kill me? I stopped abruptly how did Voldemort even know I was here? Or that I existed? That was a scary thought, Voldemort knew why I was here or else he wouldn't have tried to kill me. I kept walking until I reached the Portrait

"Hello fat…" I cut myself off "I really don't want to call you that, what is your name?" I asked the fat lady. She looked surprised

"Well I've never had anyone ask, my name is Constance" she answered looking a bit perturbed

I smiled "well it's nice to meet you" I answered then said the password and walked into the common room. As soon as I walked in I saw Harry Ron and Hermione sitting in a huddle and speaking in low urgent voices. I walked up to them

"Hi guys" I mumbled

They all looked up Hermione and Ron both jumped up with huge smiles on they're faces then ran over to me and hugged me.

"I was so worried!" Hermione cried

"Man we were scared you wouldn't make it" Ron said

Hermione hit him "ow what did I say!" he yelled

"Of course we knew she would make it Harry isn't a murderer…." She trailed off the looked in Harry's direction nervously. I walked over and sat by Harry

"Harry its ok I know you weren't the one doing it" I placed my hand over his; he drew his hand back instantly, like I burned him.

"You should go" he said quietly, but seriously

"What?" I asked, confused

"I said go!" he yelled

The whole common room went silent, I was hurt beyond belief. I knew why he was pushing me away but it still hurt.

"You know what!" I yelled "I've had about up to here with your jerky attitude! Don't you think there's a problem when your own friends are careful about what they say around you?! We know you've had a hard life but guess what! You're not the only one! My dad was murdered by Voldemort!" I heard gasps but I was to far gone to pay attention.

"And I was told he died from a heart attack! I was disowned by my mother and thrust into a completely new world! But I don't go around sulking and boo hooing for myself, I get over it, I move on! But we're supposed to tip toe around you because you're all powerful and mighty? Well bullshit! Screw that!" and with that I walked to the portrait then looked back at they're shocked expressions "my god, I thought you would be bigger then that" I said with disappointment then I shook my head and walked out of the common room.

I wondered about for a while then I went outside. I walked towards the Great Lake. When I got to the shore I looked into the water. It was extremely hot, so I took of my shoes and jumped in, clothes and all. I stayed under water for a long time; as soon as my lungs started to ache I was suddenly pulled out of the water by two strong hands. I looked up at the person and saw Draco Malfoy with a strange expression on his face.

"What did you do that for?" I asked

He looked confused "I thought you were drowning"

"Well im not" I responded sarcastically

"Right" he mumbled then his face produced a mischievous smirk. He picked me up bridal style and threw me as hard as he could out into the murky water. When I came up for air I heard his annoying laughter. I ducked under then swam towards him when I got close enough I reached out and pulled his legs out from under him. Instantly he went under water fully clothed. When he came up for air we stared at each other for a moment then he suddenly burst out into Laughter.

I was surprised, this wasn't evil laughter it was surprised and joyous. He quieted quickly then together, we trudged up to the shore then sat down. We sat there for a while in silence, the warm sun drying our soaked clothing.

"If you're so evil, then why did you try to save me?" I asked, looking at him. He glanced at me then looked at the ground for a while contemplating his answer.

"Have you read the books?" he asked finally

I was surprised "you've heard of them? I thought you detested all things muggle?" I said. He chuckled

"They are very interesting." He stopped then looked at me like he was deciding weather or not he should confide in me. "Im tired of being the evil one"

"you were never really evil" I replied "just very annoying"

he glared at me for a moment, then as if he decided what I said was true he sighed acceptingly.

"yea, I was an annoying little bugger wasn't I?" he chuckled darkly

I glanced at him sarcasticly "was annoying? Dude you still are" I answered, and there's that glare again, I decided to become serious "can I asked you a question?" I asked Malfoy

He glanced at me "yes, but I might not answer" he replied, surprisingly, honestly.

"are you really going to become a death eater?" I asked quietly

he looked at me, surprised, then he glared out at the lake

"not if I can help it" he said angrily, then he thought more about his answer and looked down, watching ants scurry along, "probably" he concluded almost silently.

I didn't try to tell him he could go to Dumbledore, he knew his options, so instead I gave him advice. I quoted something my dad always told me

"our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall" I said quietly, also looking out to the lake. I felt him look at me, then look at the lake again. We stared at the lake for a while watching the waves rise and fall. Suddenly a thought came to me.

"Malfoy, not that I mind, but why did you talk to me? You barley know me, and im a hated Gryffindor" I said curiously. Malfoy's face turned red and he mumbled something inaudible under his breath.

"what was that?" I asked

he let out a deep breath and shook his head.

"your going to think im crazy" he muttered.

I laughed. "Malfoy, I just learned that witches and wizards exist, my favorite books aren't fiction, and I have a magic wand in my pocket. You aren't going to shock me" I replied sarcastically

He looked at me helplessly, "fine" he agreed "I had a dream last night of……you" at this he blushed again but he forged on anyway "and you had this white light around you, I felt drawn to you. then today when I saw you walk out here it was like I had to talk to you. It was weird" he finished. I looked at him for a moment then said "your right, I do think your crazy"

Smiling, he pushed me over playfully. "shut up, you're the crazy one. But I must say it was wicked awesome how you put saint Potter in his place" he chuckled, now it was my turn to blush.

"how did you know about that?" I asked sheepishly

"the whole school is incredibly gossipy" he replied, then he looked down "im sorry about your dad, he took my father away from me to." He said

I knew what he meant, his father wasn't dead, but Voldemort did take him away from Malfoy.

I turned to him "im sitting next to you tomorrow at breakfeast" I told him matter-of-factly. He looked at me, his face filled with alarm.

"you cant!" he almost yelled

"why not?" I asked

"I cant let anyone know I was talking to you" he said as if it was obvious.

"excuse me?" I asked, offended.

He tried to reword it. "I cant be seen with you!" he said, I glared at him.

"fine" I said icily. I stood up and began to walk away.

"Maken! I didn't mean it like that!" he yelled.

I turned around and walked straight up to him until we were less then an inch apart, I got up on my tip-toes and looked up into his face.

"really?" I said, my voice full of acid "prove it. Let me sit with you"

thrown off by my close proximity, he responded without thinking

"all right" he said

I backed away with a smirk worthy of his.

"see you tomorrow cupcake!" I said as I walked off. He finally came out of his daze.

"hey! Wait a minute! You tricked me!" he yelled, but I was already gone.

I walked back to the common room. Everyone had left for dinner, so I laid on the couch and read one of my books. Slowly I fell asleep.

**Harry's POV**

At dinner I couldn't eat anything, I was too preoccupied with thinking _'how could she say that to me?'_

'_you know she's right'_

'_I don't tell people to tip-toe around me!'_

'_no, but you do everything you can to make people leave you alone'_

'_I don't like the glory!'_

'_no but its about time you accept this is really happening. Its you or Voldemort and if you don't be careful he wont just kill you but your friends too. You saw what he tried to do to Faye, and you barely know her'_

'_then I was a jerk to her too, will she ever forgive me?''_

I remembered how upset she looked, and disappointed, if she loved these books about me as much as she said, I must really be disappointing. I couldn't sit here anymore

"guys, im going back to the common room" I said quietly

Hermione and Ron looked at me with worried expressions "all right, do you want us to come with you?" Hermione asked.

"no im fine" I insisted then left the table.

As I walked out of the great hall I ran into Malfoy, he glared at me for a moment, and I prepared myself for a fight, but then as if he remembered something , he stopped.

"excuse me" he said and walked into the hall. I stood there, shocked. Malfoy had never not taken a chance to fight with me, much less use manners. I contemplated his actions as I walked to the common room. When I reached the fat lady's portrait, and said the password, she said "be quiet dear, she's sleeping" I didn't have time to ask who "she" was before the fat lady opened her portrait.

I strolled into the inviting common room and immediately saw Fayette lying asleep on the couch. The fire was out and she was shivering. Without thinking I quickly went beside her and took off my cloak then draped it over her. I took a moment to examine her. She looked very at peace when she was sleeping. Unconsciously I pulled her hair back from her face, a strangely intimate thing. My hand froze when I heard her mumble something.

"Harry" she said softly, then turned over. I was in shock, she said my name. at that moment I decided that no matter what she had said, true or not, I would always forgive her. Then before I could talk myself out of it, I kissed her forehead lightly, and then raced up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

**Fayette's POV**

When I woke up, it was dark and there wasn't anyone in the common room. I looked outside and judged the time to be about, 2 in the morning. I sat up and stretched, when I did something fell off of me and onto the floor. I picked it up and saw it was a cloak, when I looked for a name I saw **Harry P. **embroidered on the front. I was shocked, Harry gave me his cloak? I would have thought he hated me.

I wrapped it around me then started for the kitchens. I was starving. About 8 hallways later I realized I had no idea how to get there, and that I was hopelessly lost. As I rounded the corner an arm shot out of the shadows and pulled me in. the other arm stifled my scream.

"shhhh….." I heard a guy's voice say. I instantly calmed, It was Draco. Only two seconds later I saw Filch round the corner, as soon as his footsteps disappeared Draco let me go.

"thanks" I whispered, thank god it was dark, I was blushing remembering his large hands.

"sure" he said, his voice strangled

we both walked out of the shadows slowly, when I did I noticed his face was bloody, he had a black eye and a busted lip. I gasped in horror.

"my god Malfoy! What happened to you?!" I cried

he looked upset "it was nothing" he said tersely

"yea right! You look like hell! What happened?" I asked seriously

he sighed then winced, like it hurt him "my father came for a visit, he learned about my hesitantly about becoming a death eater" he said quietly

"oh my god" I whispered horrified he lost his balance and almost fell until I caught him "Draco we have to get you to Madam Pomphry! Now!" I cried

he looked extremely alarmed "no! you cant! He'll just come back and it will be worse!" he yelled trying to pull away from me

"no! don't leave!" I said quickly, if he left now his wounds would get worse, "I wont take you to the hospital wing, but we have to do something!" I thought for a minute

"come on, were going to the room of requirement. You know the way right?" I asked

"yeah, I know the way" he answered

then we set off, slowly because I had to help him along. We had to stop a few times to hid from a patrolling teacher. But after a while we reached and empty hallway with a tapestry of a strange looking man trying to teach trolls how to dance. Draco grunted.

"walk back and forth 3 times and think of what you want" he said painfully

I walked back and forth thinking _'I need somewhere to fix draco, need somewhere to fix draco I need somewhere to fix draco, i need somewhere…..' _by the third time a large door appeared. I grabbed Draco and quickly pulled him in and closed the door behind me.

The first thing I noticed about the room is that it wasn't a hospital or something of that sort, it was just a small room with a leather couch and one of the walls was filled with cabinets of medical supplies. It was done in rich greens and burgundy. I lead Draco to the couch and made him sit down. Then I walked over to the cabinets and opened them.

I was greeted with millions of jars, boxes, and vials. It would take me forever to find what I needed, I wished I just had it. I thought in annoyance. Suddenly a table appeared in front of the couch and on it was a bowl filled with water, a washcloth, and a jar of magical medicine called _Esmeralda's Cure all Ointment_. I sat on the table directly in front of him, his legs were in-between mine so I could get to his face.

"this might hurt" I said as I wet the washcloth, preparing to clean him up.

"I'll be fine, im not made of glass" he said irritated

when I touched the cloth to his lip, he winced in pain but didn't pull back. Once I finished cleaning his cuts I opened the ointment, when I did I was hit with the smell of peppermint. I scooped some into my fingers and began to apply it to Draco in circular movements. As soon as the ointment touched his injury's they disappeared. I finished his face when suddenly he sat back as if he realized something.

"what is it?" I asked

"do you realize you've been calling me Draco instead of Malfoy?" he asked, his tone amused.

My eyes widen then I chuckled "no I guess I didn't" I responded we looked at each other then began to laugh. Suddenly Draco stopped and grabbed his stomach in pain. I looked at him .

"Draco, there's more isn't there?... take your shirt off, I need to fix those too" I said

he looked at me pleadingly but I stood firm, he sighed then removed his shirt. At once I gasped, horrified he had bruises a long his chest as if he had been kicked. I quickly began yo apply the ointment, it took a while but I finished. He glanced at me

"thank you" he said quietly we stared at each other for some time when suddenly he leaned in quickly and kissed me. At once I felt as if electricity was going through me, like his lips were a live wire. But as soon as it started, it stopped. He pulled back and I looked at him in astonishment. He stood up suddenly and with one last terrified glance at me he bolted.

As I sat there alone in the room I voiced what was going through my head, it echoed against the walls

"Whoa"

**(A/N) – Teehee was that a shock? How do you like them apples?? I got back from my trip yesterday, I wrote this on the plane. I was fueled by starbucks and jollyranchers so its not really my best, but it's the longest chapter yet! So im getting better! Please review! It fuels my creativity!!! (UP**


End file.
